I Didn't Let Go
by YourHair'sOnFire
Summary: Anger and Morality spend their last moments in an incinerator.


I was with Morality.

I was happy.

And then she came.

That mute lunatic.

So, I was in the main chamber with Morality. We were in our normal spots, talking. Then suddenly, she fell. I tried to catch her, but it was too fast. And then that jumpsuited, fat, quiet monster came out of nowhere and picked her up. I almost snarled at her, but I remembered that Morality told me that I have to have better control over those things. So I kept quiet, for her sake. Then that monster did something terrible.

She sat Morality right down next to the incinerator and stepped into a portal. I half-heartedly smiled at Morality, hoping to ease the worried expression on her face. She smiled back, her sweet, calm smile. But I could still see the worry in her eyes. The incineator opened, and Morality jumped. The monster returned out of the portal, picked up Morality, and threw her into the incinerator. For no goddamn reason.

The type of AI that Morality and I are can withstand extreme cases of fire for an hour. So I knew Morality would be alive for a while, but I didn't care. Fire swept beneath my eyes and anger consumed me. The blood red tips of my black hair stood up, signifying my rage. I tore off part of my sleeve and chewed on it to keep myself from screaming, but it didn't work. I spit it out, and clenched my teeth. I knew deep down that this wasn't what Morality would've wanted, I was not doing the right thing, but I didn't care. There was no one to help me control my...issues, so I gnashed and snarled, growled and screamed, but no one could hear me.

Without Morality, I was alone.

After all of my collegues were thrown into the incinerator by that monster with no mercy, I was jolted into the air. As soon as that monster caught me, I let all of my rage consume me. I screamed, clawed, growled endlessly. I felt foam trailing out of my mouth, so I spit on her. She deserved it. She killed Morality. She set me down by the incinerator and I curled into a ball. Tears fell down my face and I clenched my fists. I punched the ground angrily, my fists becoming worn and bruised. I felt the monster pick me up by the collar. Her arm was so near my face, and in my anger, I couldn't resist. I bit her arm.

She let go almost immeadiately, and clutched her wrist. I saw blood on her arm, and an image of Morality flashed in my mind. Her face was dissapointed, ashamed. To think that she could ever change me. I drew my finger across my teeth, and looked back at the blood on my finger. I solemnly closed my eyes and stood up. I looked back at the monster, hate and sadness in my eyes, and dived into the incinerator.

As soon as I was in, the warmth of Kelvin clashed my skin. I started short-circuting immeadiately, and twitching with sparks. I loosened my red tie and threw off my blazer. It caught on fire, but I didn't care. I scanned my eyes frantically around for any sign of Morality, her wavy black hair with the purple tips, her lavender headband, her sincere smile, but nothing. I saw the logic core nearby, reciting his stupid cake recipe. He knew about Morality and I, so he might know where Morality was. My anger set in.

He knew exactly where she was. He wasn't telling me, 'cause he wanted her all to himself. I walked up to that poor excuse for a sentient being and picked him up by the collar. He was caught by surprise, so he recited that stupid recipe faster. I retracted my fist, clenched my teeth-

-And felt a small, soft hand on my wrist. The tips of my hair fell, and I dropped Logic on the ground. I turned around, and it was Morality. Her wavy hair had loose ends, her headband was torn, there were smudges on her cheeks, but even in the light of the fire, she was still beautiful. Her expression was relieved, confused, and maybe-just maybe-hurt. I stuttered, trying to think of something to say. I wanted to express that I was so, so sorry. I lost control, I went against everything that she ever told me, and I was the poor excuse for a sentient being. I brushed the hair out of her eyes and brought a hand under her chin. My eyes shook and became glassy, and I finally broke down and embraced her.

She stood still. I worried that I might've said something wrong, but she hugged me back. I smiled and closed my eyes. I pet her hair, torn and warm it was, but still soft. I ran my fingers through it, my eyes becoming wet with tears. And then I realized. We'd never spoken before. Sure, we'd used telepathic messages installed in our programming, but never actually spoken with our mouths. I bit my tongue, trying to find words.

"S-" my vocal chords strained with pain, but I was strong. I could do this. "S-orry," I blurted. My voice was rough, either because of the fire, or because I had never used It before. "A-A-bout," I continued. "L-oos-in' my-c-cool." I let out a breath, obviously out of breath from ushering this much dialogue out of the blue. I swallowed, sweat trailing down my face either from the fire or using language."D-do-do y-you for-forgive me?" I asked. It didn't take long to realize I was an awful stutterer. "I-I ad-admire you f-for your t-t-t," I licked my lips, trying to phrase the word correctly. "T-tenacity. If you h-hate m-me, I-I under-st-stand. Bu-but j-just know th-th-this:" I let go and seized her by the shoulders. My grip was tight, but not strong enough to hurt her. I looked into her deep purple eyes, housing confusion, passion, and a twinge of forgiveness. I needed to form these next words perfectly, with no errors. No stuttering, jumbled-up letters, just smooth.

"I love you, Morality." I spoke. The words rolled off my tongue with unexplainable ease, and I smiled. "I-I always hav-" My words were cut off by a cough. I had spoken too much, and it had proven to be too much for my vocal chords. I collapsed to my knees, punching my chest. Morality sighed and followed. Sitting next to me, she softly patted me on the back. My coughing fit ended, and I looked up at Morality. "Th-thank y-yo-" I stopped and went into another coughing fit. She tsked and embraced me. Tears streamed out of my eyes, realizing that I would lose Morality. As much as I would've loved todeny it, she was going to die sooner or later. So, I went and made a descision.

I decided to hold her until the end.

I knew that she would be the first to leave sentience. And she did too. I felt some liquid on the shoulder of my workshirt, and I realized she was crying. I caressed her hair, feeling her trembling beneath my fingers. "Please remember," I whispered. "I'll always love you, no matter what." She whimpered and held me tighter. I looked over at her boot and saw that it had a small flame around it. I set my face in her hair and consoled her, told her that everything will be okay. I consoled her for a while, and my fingerips started tingling. I saw that she was even more aflame, but I didn't let go. I didn't care for the pain, but she probably had even more pain. The cuff of my sleeve blazed, and I rubbed it on my shoulder, still not letting go. I could feel her weathering away, turning into ashes. I looked into her eyes to see pain and worry. I slowly cast a reassuring smile, and she smiled back. Without worry.

That was my last memory of her. Dust sat in my hands, black and soft. I held it, for they were the ashes of Morality. I could have thrown it, I could have screamed in agony, but I didn't. It wasn't what Morality would of wanted. So, I held her remnants, waiting for the end.

But I didn't let go. 


End file.
